Until Death Tears Us Apart
by Clueless Bystander
Summary: Starts right where the SIXTH book drops off DO NOT READ WITHOUT READING HBP! What will Tonks do when Remus won't listen to her pleas? What will Remus do when Tonks won't leave him alone. Why won't she see his reasoning? Short fic about Tonks and Lupin.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or anything else you may recognize to be from the original books, sadly enough.

**WARNING THIS STORY CONTAINS SPOLERS TO THOSE WHO HAVE NOT YET READ THE SIXTH INSTALMENT OF THE HARRY POTTER SERIES. PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS STORY IF YOU HAVE NOT READ HBP THIS STORY CONTAINS SPOILERS THAT COULD RUIN THE STORY FOR YOU. PLEASE DO NOT CONTINUE WITHOUT READING HBP. Story takes place where sixth book leaves off. Do NOT read with out reading Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince!**

_A/N: Okay, I do realize that this is posted on the day that HBP was released. I didn't stand at line in Barnes and Noble at one in the morning for nothing! Like I said, I'm going to start off right where the sixth book leaves off, and try and make it as good as possible. Any complaints that aren't due to the spoilers this story contains for those who have not read the newest book, don't hesitate to drop a review – I can't fix anything if you don't tell me what's wrong! Thanks! Now, on with the story!

* * *

_

**Until Death Tears Us Apart**

Nymphadora Tonks felt as if the whole world had turned upside down. She knew this day would come, but she hadn't expected the old headmaster's death to be what it was – a murder. By none other then the once-thought-reformed death eater that had abused his trust, and been right under everyone's nose for years. How she longed to go back and time and kill the greasy git whilst she'd had the chance all those years ago. As she stared, tears streaming down her face, at the tomb of the beloved headmaster, she some how felt it was her fault. They all did. Everyone thought they could have done something to stop Severus Snape from murdering the great Albus Dumbledore; if only they had known.

Feeling a comforting hand on her shoulder, she glanced up at an equally tearful Remus Lupin. The very fact that he could try to comfort her, in the midst of what they were going through, and what everyone else was going through, was stunning. Leaning in closer to him, she felt safer. How one could feel safe in the dark times they were in is mind-boggling, and the fact that Hogwarts, the one place many were sure couldn't be over-run by Death Eaters, had indeed been attacked, throw everyone into a wider state of panic. But yet, she still felt safer with him then she had in a very long time.

Remus Lupin, on the other hand, could hardly stand. Albus Dumbledore, the man who hadn't turned him away because of his condition, the man who treated him as an equal, the man who had been like a father to Remus was dead. Killed by a man all knew, and most despised. However, they had all been forced to believe him. To trust that Snape was what he said. No matter how much anyone hated him, no one could speak badly of him in Albus's presence. And this is how he was repaid.

Snape had escaped; he'd gone off to hide with the dark lord, to hide like the coward he is. As if that wasn't enough, he had taken someone with him, another Death Eater; a smug, power-hungry sixteen year old. It had been that same blonde that had devised the whole plan to get the Death Eaters in the castle. How he had succeeded, and why no one had stopped him if they had, was only known by a small handful of people. Some believed it to be cunning and brains. No, it was the same hope that Albus had had for Snape. The same feeble hope that Draco Malfoy could change, that he wouldn't be doomed to the same fate as the other Death Eaters; the same fate as his father.

As the ceremony ended, and the guests, all of whom had tears rolling down their faces, began to leave, Remus looked for the only person, other then the wretched Death Eaters, which had been with Albus when he died. Remus felt the need to talk to Harry; there were still things from that night he was holding back. There were things Harry Potter alone knew that would make a world of difference as Lord Voldemort steadily rose back to power.

Searching the crowd for the jet-black, ruffled hair and piercing green eyes, he watched as he saw Harry, his last connection to the original Marauders, talked with his best friends. Though Remus couldn't tell what it was exactly that they were talking about, he knew that it wasn't going to be good. Knowing Harry, he felt as if the whole thing had been his fault, that he had been right all along, which in fact he had, and was now going to try and finish whatever Dumbledore had started. By the way Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley were moving, they were probably giving the same speech they gave Harry every time he had tried to go off on his own, telling them to stay behind.

"Good old Hermione and Ron." Remus said softly. Deciding now was more then likely not the best time to talk to Harry, Remus walked toward the white memorial that now held the body of the best Headmaster Hogwarts had known in a while to say his own, last, little good-bye to the man that meant so much to him.

* * *

_A/N: sorry it was such a short chapter, really I am. I would love some feed back on this, to see if it makes any sense considering the recent events in the book. Thanks to those who choose to review!_


	2. I Just Want You!

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter….If I did, Sirius and Dumbledore would still be with us…..especially Sirius…**

_A/N: Thanks to all those who read my story, and thanks even more to those who reviewed. I know about 60 of you at least looked at this, and I would greatly appreciate a review? Thanks to all!

* * *

_

Tonks almost felt lost as she watched Remus walk up towards the monument to the great man that all missed. Her sense of security all but vanished, and her heart sank as she saw the sorrow the man she loved felt work its way into his very walk.

Molly Weasley saw everything from her spot in the back; From Harry's attempt to make Ron and Hermione leave him for their own safety, to Tonks and Remus. Her heart went out to Tonks. She knew what it was like when the man she loved turned her down because he thought she deserved better. Her own Arthur had tried to make her leave him. She remembered it all like yesterday, and just the fact that they had made it so far was a testament to how far love could really carry people.

Remus's head was spinning. It was all too much too fast. He loved Tonks with all his heart and it killed him inside to have to push her away. He just couldn't stand it if anything happened to her because of him. He couldn't even provide complete protection from himself. When the full moon came around…He just couldn't make her go through the pain he did. He wouldn't let her. On top of that, Dumbledore, the man who had fought so hard to help Remus be treated equally, who saw him for the man he was, not the man he turned into when the moon was full.

"_Tonks looks past that too, Remus. You never had a problem accepting Dumbledore's help when he offered, why won't you let her? **You know exactly why. If she became hurt…I could never live with myself.** And you would be able to if you harmed Dumbledore?** No, of course not! That's not what I meant…Why are you twisting everything! You know it can't work. Stop arguing that!**_**' **

To everyone else, it was obvious that Remus was arguing within himself. Only those who really knew him could figure out what it was about.

Tonks needed to talk to him again. She needed to get her point across. She didn't care what happened to her, as long as she was with him for whatever remained of her life.

Watching Remus walk back to the castle, she took her chance. Walking quickly as to catch up with him, she soon drew up beside him, and motioned for him to sit on the bench a few paces ahead of them. Taking a deep breath, she began talking to the only man she had truly loved.

"Remus, you know why I want to talk to you." She began. "You know you can't avoid it forever."

"I know," Remus soberly responded. "I was just hoping it would be a bit longer."

"But _why_, Remus? Why can't you accept that I want _you."_

"You deserve so much better, some one young and – "

"Whole." Tonks finished sourly. "I know what you said, Remus. And again, I will tell you, I don't care about age, or about 'being whole' as you put it. I love _you. _Not some other man. You. Fleur still loves Bill, and he's been bitten. No. Don't even start with the 'The cases are completely different.' They aren't that different at all. You know they aren't. " Her voice was straining, she was trying so hard to keep the tears from strolling down her face.

"I know. I know, and I'm sorry. I just couldn't live with myself if-if." Remus couldn't even bring himself to say it. Seeing her cry, or almost cry, was tearing him up inside more then he thought it could.

"If what? If you some how hurt me! You seem to have done well in not hurting anyone so far! What would be so different about me?" The Metamorphmagus knew she was making Remus uncomfortable. She knew that he was trying to do what he thought was best, but she didn't care. She wanted to be with him, and she knew he wanted the same; he was just to stubborn to see that they could work this out, if only –

"I love you." The werewolf whispered, eyes cast to the ground. "That's what's different. I love you. I don't know how I could live with myself if anything happened to you." His voice was still soft.

Taking her hand, and lifting his chin so he was now looking in her eyes, Nymphadora Tonks took a more gentle tone with the man she knew she was torturing inside. "What would you do if we never had our chance? If, Merlin forbid, one of us died tomorrow, what would you do? Never knowing what could have happened." Voice falling to barely above a whisper, she continued, "I've told you I want to make this work, no matter what it takes. You mean the world to me. You make me feel safe. No one's ever made me feel this – this right. You're the reason I live on. I don't want to go on with life, wondering how things could have turned out. I want to know." Before she knew what happened, Remus's lips met hers, and then he was walking away. Teary eyed, Tonks sat there.

"What did I do wrong? I was so close, he was so close…" Putting a finger against her lips, she let the tears fall.

* * *

_A/N: Okay, I was going to add more...but I think this is a much better ending for this chapter. Didn't want to risk ruining it. I'm sorry, I thought this would be a little too soon for them to get together. My story, get over it. Lol. Again, thanks to all those who reviewed, and to those that didnt...PLEASE REVIEW THIS TIME!_

_Oh, school's fixing to start up again...okay, so there's like a month, but it's all filled with band practices, and my final attempts to finish my summer assignment. I will try to get another chapter next week, because after that, I'll be gone...with band...and away froma computer...for a week. If I don't get another update in by then, please forgive me!_

_One more thing...PLEASE REVIEW!_

_Much love,  
Elli_


	3. Thinking back and a mad Molly Weasley

Disclaimer: Wrong age, wrong continent, wrong name, wrong writing ability…..wrong person.

* * *

'_Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit.' _Remus thought to himself as he made his way towards the castle, leaving the Metamorphmagus alone under the tree. _'**Now why did you have to go and do that! You either want her, or you don't, no one deserves to be played with like that. Don't you think you've caused her enough pain? **Well, I don't think she could go through much more…**Remus, you bloody prat! Her cousin, your best mate, just died, she's confessed her love for you countless times, and you've turned her down each, not to mention Albus Dumbledore, the man we all admired and looked up to, was just murdered! Can't you see she wants to spend what ever may be left of your life, as well as hers, with you! It's not like you don't want the same…**_

_Flashback_

_Tonks was visibly near tears as she continued speaking, voice straining to keep from cracking._

_"They aren't that different at all. You know they aren't. "_

_Those words kept echoing in Remus's mind as he only half listened as Tonks spoke. He knew what she was saying, and each time, he got closer and closer to breaking down, to finally giving in to his heart-felt desires. _

_"They aren't that different at all. You know they aren't. "_

_**'How can she say that? Of course they're different. Fleur won't have to worry about Bill attacking her every full moon.'** _

_"I love you." The werewolf whispered, eyes cast to the ground. "That's what's different. I love you. I don't know how I could live with myself if anything happened to you." He finally said; voice barely audible. She heard him though, just like he knew she would. **'Come on, Remus, you're so close, just say the words. Everyone deserves their chance at a happily ever after, just say the words and you can have yours.' **Feeling a hand lift his head, he found himself staring into the beautiful eyes of the even more beautiful woman sitting beside him. **'Just say the words, tell her you'll have her. You have no reason to turn her down. You're so close, your happy ending, you need this, Moony, just as much as she does. Just. Say. The. Words – '**Leaning forward, he pressed his lips on hers, only for a second before standing and fleeing to the castle. _

_End Flashback_

Remus hadn't thought that a single kiss could leave him so – so – satisfied. He was almost starting to see why he shouldn't care. _**'If she wants to be with you, don't keep her waiting. You can't protect her forever, and she obviously doesn't care about your situation. All she wants is you…** But, she won't be happy…**And she is now?' **_His arguments against it were getting weaker too. The more he thought about it, the more he just wanted to be with her. Loving everything about her, never letting her go, and enjoying what was left of his life for once. There was only a tiny part of his mind still trying to fight, trying to tell him he was right in saying no.

Not even paying attention, Remus found himself staring at the portrait of the Fat Lady. Turning around, intent on going back and finding Tonks, he encountered one of the few things he was truly afraid of – Molly Weasley's temper, completely fixed on him.

* * *

Molly had seen the kiss, the flee, and then Tonks finally breaking down. You _never_ saw Tonks break down. For the first time, Molly was angry with the werewolf. How anyone could turn down a charming girl for so long, and not seem to mind toying with her was completely beyond Mrs. Weasley. Rushing towards the Metamorphmagus, Molly began to console her the only way she new how. Cradling Tonks in the way a mother would, she began cooing, 

"It's alright. It's all going to be alright. Shhhh. Calm down. It's going to be okay, it really will…' She continued for at least five minutes before the younger woman was able to talk. "Now, tell me what's wrong." Molly was the only one who could command for some one to tell her what's wrong, and not be forceful. At least, the only one who was actually successful in finding things out that way.

Still sniffing, Tonks began with how she had started talking to Remus, and ended with the kiss, and how she had been so close to getting him to see. So, so very close.

"I'm sure he wasn't trying to hurt you as bad as he did," Molly started, not wanting to believe that he was capable of this. "Now, why don't you go off to bed. You need your rest; it's been a long, tiring day."

"Thank you so much, Molly, I just-I just-" Tonks gave up trying to figure out what she was, she was too exhausted, mentally, physically, and emotionally. "Thank you so much, this means a lot to me."

"No problem, deary, now shoo. You need sleep."

With a weak smile, Tonks headed up to the castle. Mrs. Weasley started to the castle soon after Tonks, only instead of going to get some rest, she was going to find a certain werewolf to give him a sufficient piece of her mind.

* * *

_A/N: I know, and I'm sorry this chapter was so short! It's only going to be a few more chapters long, like three at the most including an epilogue. In fact, only three more chapterstotal. Sorry to any that hate that it'll be over so soon...I got a bit too into the last chapter, so i messed up and chance i had at making it longer. Please review? Please? I won't post again til the week after next. But PLEASE review..._

_Thanks tons!  
Elli_


	4. A Piece of her mind, and a door so close

Disclaimer: I own the computer I'm writing this on, the chair I'm sitting in, and the words in the order that they follow on the page.

A/N: Ohmigosh! I am sooo sorry it took so long to update! No time to write at band camp, got back, internet died, re-wrote this so I could get it close to how I wanted it to come out, and I had to wait for my parents to get off of their computer…..they don't need to know I write just yet…..Anyway, so sorry for the wait, hope this is worth it! Longest chapter yet! Not saying much, but still, it's an improvement!

* * *

"M-M-Molly, how – er – nice to see you." Remus started, trying to sound pleasant, knowing full well that he was about to get the worst of the Weasley temper. But hell, a guy could try, couldn't he? 

"REMUS J. LUPIN! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HER!" Mrs. Weasley began, "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT KIND OF PAIN YOU JUST PUT HER THROUGH? ON TOP OF ALL THE PAIN SHE WAS ALREADY FEELING! WHY CAN"T YOU JUST ADMIT YOU LOVE HER TOO? GET PAST THE IDEA THAT YOU TWO DON"T BELONG TOGETHER!" Taking a slightly gentler tone, possibly having something to do with the mixture of shock, disbelief and almost complete self-loathing that crossed Remus's face, she continued. "The look in your eyes when you look at her gives it all away. If I hadn't known that look, Author and I wouldn't be together. You know how happy Arthur and I have been. Sure, our life hasn't been perfect, but we couldn't be happier. The look in her eyes as she looks at you should have told you by now that she cares about you! You know she cares about you, and that should have been enough to make you drop your arguments against her. Merlin, Remus, her cousin, your best friend, just died. If he hadn't he would have kicked your arse from here to America for what you're doing to her. You know he would too! Don't give me that look! You know how much you love her, and how much she loves you."

"I know, Molly, I was just going to find her and – "

"YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO GO FIND HER AFTER WHAT YOU DID! YOU INCONSIDERATE WEREWOLF!" That was harsh and Molly knew it. He had made her forget once why she was after him in the first place, she was going to let him have it now. "I JUST HELPED TONKS THROUGH ONE OF THE ONLY BREAKDOWNS SHE'S EVER HAD! SHE'S ONLY HAD THREE IN HER LIFE, AND THE FACT THAT THE OTHER TWO WAS BECAUSE OF DEATHS, YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED! WHEN YOU LEFT, SHE WAS IN TEARS, NEARING HISTERICS! YOU KNOW WHY! SHE FELT LIKE SHE WAS SO CLOSE TO HER HAPPY ENDING. In these uncertain times, no one is guaranteed a happy ending, but when you're so close you can feel it, and then it's stripped away from you, it's enough to make anyone crazy. You can't toy with her like that Remus, you just can't! Don't you think she's gone through enough? If you were going for the whole 'She'll never want to talk to me again' thing, you're not there, yet, but you keep toying with her like that, and you may not make it to toy with other people. You can't kiss and run. It kills people. You just can't do things like that."

"Wait, how'd you know, did you, did she, what can I do?"

"How can I not know? After all those times Tonks came to my house during the summer, especially after that scene in the hospital wing last night, when your arguments started getting weaker, I thought you'd come to your _senses_ soon enough, not do something as utterly _dumb_ as what you did today. You know, Remus, for someone as bright as you, one would think that you would understand just how far you can go without breaking someone. You passed that point with Nymphadora about six months ago. How she has kept coming after you should have shown you _something_! Honestly, that means that this isn't just some fling, and she isn't going to just forget about you. It would take so much more to get her to stop loving you. It would take death, though I'm not sure even that would stop her. "

"I need to go find her! I know I made a mistake….I was actually going to talk to her when you…found me. So, if you don't mind…."

"Really?" Molly couldn't help but keep the hopefulness out of her voice. What could she say? She had a special spot in her heart for the werewolf. He was like family – sure he messed up, but she couldn't help but think that he was going to make things right with the woman he was just supposed to be with. Seeing Remus nod his head, she went into her motherly, you-will-do-what-I-say-and-just-know-I-still-love-you-even-though-you-really-screwed-up-this-time mode. "Well," giving an expecting pause, "Why are you still standing here! Go find her! Why didn't you say something earlier! Shoo!"

Remus murmured to himself as he obeyed Molly's 'orders' and began running full speed down the staircases….not paying much attention to the fact that he didn't know where Tonks was. When he finally realized this, he about went crazy.

"This castle is huge! How am I going to find her? I don't even know where she's staying, so even if she was in her room – " All of a sudden, the light bulb went off, so to speak, "Accio Marauder's Map!" He figured Harry wouldn't mind him borrowing it, it's not like he wouldn't return it, and it is because of Remus the map even existed….

Catching the map as it flew to him, he opened it up eagerly. Skimming the map almost expectantly, he couldn't help but think _'Damn, why couldn't we have put some kind of locating spell on this!'_ Just because the castle was shown in a scaled down version, it was still huge, though it is easier to look on a map then to walk the distance!

After a moment or two of searching, he finally found the little dot he was looking for, and he'd be damned if the door wasn't right were he wanted it to be – half a staircase down from where he was, and two doors over…right across the hall from his. Again, how he hadn't known that was beyond him. Murmuring a quick spell to send the map back to where it was before he had summoned it, he began what seemed to be the longest walk of his life.

After what seemed like hours, Remus gathered his courage, and knocked on the door.

Once.

'_Some one please tell me I'm making a mistake'_

Twice.

'_She can't still want me, I'm only making a fool of myself' _

Thrice.

'_Just let me – Oh. My. God.' _

"Remus?"

* * *

A/N: Omigosh! Thank you so much to all of you that reviewed! This is the most reviews I have ever had on one piece…..Fictionpress Included! Thank you so much! You guys are awesome. does happy dance 

Sorry, I need to get this over with now. And I'm going in order of received from chapter one to now, so I'm sorry. And to those who have only reviewed once, and have no intention to again, I'm sorry. Too bad, I'll miss your reviews.

**Darth – sev – **Glad you liked it. I was surprised at how many HBP or Post- HBP fics were out by 5 on the release day. Turns out I'm not as odd as I thought. smiles**  
**

**FallenMystery – **Thanks for reviewing, Sami. Most faithful reviewer by far. muah lol And I'm glad that you like it….otherwise, you wouldn't be badgering me to finish! Perseverance my ass….Don't wanna make you mad:smirks: Lol. I know, my head's just too thick.**  
**

**MaxB88 – **I promise the next chapters will be up sooner!**  
**

**Jordie – **I know you are. Knew I could count on a nice review from you!

**Hipkid727 – **Glad you liked it. Sweet and Sad go well together when it all works out alright. So hopefully I got the right combo going here.

**HarryPottergrl – **I'm sorry there was such a long wait! Hope the chapter was well worth it.

**Melpomene1 – **Thanks for the review. Hope you like what's gonna be left of the story too.

**llue – **I'm working on chapter length, but it may not be too noticeable. I'll work on details too. And, lots of writers do review responses. I just forgot. Thank you for reminding me!

**Blue Eyes At Night – **Glad you like it, and that's what I was going for….I had fun with this chapter. grins like a mad man

**Ladypheonixquill – **Thanks for all the suggestions, I will definatley work on them!

**Chinchilla-in-a-bowl –** Your pen name is interesting….Lol. Glad you like the fic. 

**Lily-michelle – **I can't guarantee more then two more chapters after this. But I am looking into writing a kind-of sequel companion piece, so let's keep our fingers crossed and hope I can get that one to work out. 

**Metamorphmagus-Barbie – **That's what I thought, hoped, too.

**Gretch – **Well, it'll all turn out for the better…I hope anyway.

**Butterflyblonde – **All in good time. Gotta have a few more cliffhanger like chapter endings.  Okay, so only one more.

**Evil Shall Giggle - **First off, love the pen name, so cool! Thanks so much for reading this! And, reviews like yours always make my day! Only a few small reviews away from some new-found confidence! Lol.

* * *

**_One more small A/N_**

One more thing, I keep talking about Molly and Arthur, and I was wondering what you guys would think if I did _a_ companion piece about Molly and Arthur – it could just end up being a one shot. It will give me a chance to work on variety…..and no, that's not _the _companion piece I was talking about at the end of the last chapter. Anyway, if you could give me some feed back on that idea, greatly appreciated. 

Hugs, Love, and Bubblegum!

Elli


	5. Not What He Expected Her Happy Ending

**Disclaimer: If I were JK, there would be a character in great resemblance to me in two eras – the HP Hogwarts era, and the Marauders era. HP so I could snog Harry and Draco, and Marauders so I could snog James and Sirius…..the potters are hott, but the 'bad boys' are sexy and more….fun…..:grins evilly:**

_A/N: Okay, I'm so sorry it took so long to update! High schools a bitch, but I love it. :) Anyway, cuz of the stupid rule saying I can't say thanks to all my reviewers…..here's my 'non'-message to them:_

_You guys are so awesome! More reviews then I could have ever hoped for! Thank you all so much and I hope this chapter isn't too much of a let down! Oh, and it should be a lot longer. Tee hee! Go me, a longer chapter, w00t! _

_With that said, here's the chapter that's been so anticipated…

* * *

_

Remus looked at the figure standing in the doorway in shock. Why he was in shock, well, that can be attributed to a few things. First off, he wasn't even sure if Tonks would open the door. Needless to say she did, not what he was entirely up to at the moment. Second, he was nearly gaping at the figure, and scene he saw inside the door.

Nymphadora stood in the door, face red and blotchy, eyes pink and puffy. Unfortunately for the Metamorphmagus, she was not one of the few who could cry and still look beautiful. Though her eyes were dry, the effects lasted much longer. Clad in an oversized T-shirt, and a pair of socks, hair pulled back into a messy bun, and armed with a spoon and a pint of rocky road ice cream, half eaten, she couldn't have felt any more awkward, but Remus couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Behind her he could see a muggle movie playing, The Notebook. Remus had seen the movie once, he had dated a muggle once, and she had made him see it, so he knew that they may have accounted for some of the crying in any other girl, but not all of it, and not when the girl was the particular witch that stood in front of him now. _'How could I have done this! I know I screwed up out there, but I didn't think I had done that much! Damn, Molly was right'_

"Tonks, I need to ta – "

"Don't, Remus. I don't want you to apologize. I know you don't want me. I was selfish to try and make you change your mind! You have you're reasons, though I don't agree, what else do I have left. You won't have me. I need to learn to accept it. I should have accepted it a long time ago." She started softly, but with each word, she gained confidence until she was getting a little too loud in the uncomfortably silent castle. "But honestly. I could have gone without you hurting me more! If you weren't going to have me, why make me think I was gaining ground? Why run! You didn't have to run. As a matter of fact, you didn't have to kiss- " With the simple word, she felt herself beginning to break again. She still couldn't believe that the man standing before her would have done something like that.

At the one word that nearly sent Tonks over the edge, the not-feeling-all-to-brilliant werewolf felt himself cringe. He really hadn't meant to cause her so much pain. In fact, he hadn't intended to get that kiss in the first place, however much he had enjoyed the slight contact. Looking at her now, his body was filled with guilt, not only at the knowledge that he was the one causing her so much pain, but also with the fact that he couldn't help but think of how beautiful she looked to him right then.

"About that…" He started quickly, he knew he needed to get his two cents in before she began again. "I didn't mean to hurt you –" _'dammit Remus, you stupid buffoon! You won't get another chance at this for a while…'_

"You didn't _mean_ to hurt me! Oh, that makes everything so much better. I love you Remus, you and I both know that. But just because someone loves me, doesn't give me the right to go and toy with their heart like that! Have you ever had your heart nearly jump out of your chest because you were so close, so damn close to the ending you've wanted for so very long, and then have your very hopes, dreams, and heart stripped away, and stomped on by the very person you hoped so hard for so long wouldn't hurt you anymore? Hm? I didn't think so. You were always a heart breaker. It was in the position. You were a Marauder. You always have been, and always will be. You are the last Marauder left. Everyone knows it. But just because you are the only one left doesn't mean you _have_ to go on breaking hearts like you did in school. Don't give me that look. You know that everything I just said is true." She accused.

Remus had never really thought about it, but she was right - he was the last Marauder. James, dead. Sirius, fell through the veil. Peter, ran away with the Dark Lord. That left Remus, the old, tattered werewolf who was now being torn apart by the woman he loved, and who, until extremely recently, had never raised her voice at him to the level she did now.

"I didn't want to try and change you. I love you because I loved the way you made me feel around you, safe and cared for. While you never admitted, or even realized it, even though you wouldn't let me call you my own, you were more protective of my then my cousin, and you know how he got when I had a boyfriend. You never let me fall; you were always there to catch me. But I guess it was all a lie. You don't shatter a loved ones heart like that. Ever. Now I'm just trying to convince myself that it was the feeling I was in love with, not you. I just want to let you know that I give up. You win. I can't take the strain of trying to tell you to love me. It's not right, and it's hurting me too. There's just one thing I want to know before I leave you forever, why. Why wouldn't you let me be with you? Why did you run? Why did you kiss me? And why did it feel so right if now I'm just trying to tell myself you aren't worth the tears and pain that you're causing me by standing here right now, just listening to my rant. Why."

All of this was painful to Remus, though he now knew what it was like. All of what she was talking about, he now understood. The last part, however, really got to him. Seeing her like this, and hearing her speak like she was, it was almost enough to regret his choice to not follow Sirius through the veil. He had come here knowing he would have to beg for forgiveness, but he hadn't suspected this.

"I don't know." He said slowly, after her eyes had been fixed on him for what seemed like an eternity. "I don't know. I don't know why I didn't just say yes. I don't know!" He said, gaining more confidence in himself, the volume of his words growing steadily to an almost frantic yell. "I've loved you the whole time. I thought that by turning you away, I was doing you a favor. You deserve someone better, but I now realize that you wouldn't have it. I don't know how I was so dumb, so blind!

"Things just kept building up. The urge to crack, to finally tell you that yes, I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, to finally be able to call you mine! And when you were talking to me today, I almost broke. I was still afraid that you would be unhappy if you were with me. That's why I ran. I felt myself breaking. So close, you were so close to cracking through my defenses, I did the only thing I could think of and still keep my idea that I would be keeping you safer this way. " By this time, Remus wasn't really comprehending what he was saying, it just came from his mouth at a speed that was giving Harry's broom a run for it's money. It just spilled from his heart to his mouth with no thought or mind behind it, just a need to get it all out there.

"I realize how much of a coward I was for running, especially after what I did. I acted on instinct. I could barely focus with you sitting there, hurting. I wanted nothing more then to make everything better, that's part of why I almost gave in then and there, I wanted to stop your pain. I didn't realize at the time that I was hurting more then I was helping. I felt so stupid once I got up inside! If there was ever a doubt in my mind that I was a horrible person, that took all of my doubt away, I just-"

"You're not a horrible person." The Metamorphmagus said softly.

"I just- What was that?"

"You're not a horrible person. Well, sure, that was a horrible thing to do, but you aren't a horrible person. Well, no more then I am for trying to force you to be with me." She said this plainly, looking from the floor, to Remus, and back again.

"Does this mean that, you know, I have a chance at making it better?" Remus asked in all honestly. He didn't think he had much of a chance, but it was now or never, and he wanted to know which it was.

"You hurt me, Remus, you hurt me really bad. I don't know if I'm willing to put my heart back out there. I don't respond well to being toyed with." Remus's face fell. He honestly thought he had blown his chance forever. Seeing this, Tonks turned to a lighter tone of voice, "And plus, you never answered the last question. "

"Which one was that?" Remus said, not at all remembering the one he had forgotten. He wanted to make sure he did everything in his power to help him make up for what he did.

"Why it felt so right when now I'm trying to convince myself that you aren't worth the pain and tears."

"It felt right because it _was_ right. I realized that and fled because I was afraid if I stayed any longer I would mess up everything. Well, more then I had already. You're absolutely right, I'm not worth the tears and the pain, I shouldn't have made you feel pain or sadness. It was selfish and wrong of _me _to tell you no when I wanted it just as much as you. If you were to accept me now, it would be a miracle, because right now, I want to go send myself off the astronomy tower for doing this to you without even realizing what I was doing. Just, I just-" It was Remus this time who was cut off by a pair of lips colliding with his.

Tears streaming down her face, ice cream lying forgotten on the floor, she put herself on the line again and kissed him. Crashing her lips onto his, pouring all her want, her need, and all other feelings for him into it. Snaking her arms up around his neck, she felt his arms wrap around her waist as he began kissing her with as much emotion as her.

Pulling apart after a moment, she looked up at him, eyes glistening with tears, she said softly, "I forgive you if you promise never to leave me again."

Looking down at his little Auror, he said in all sincerity, and he felt it in every bone in his body, "Until death tears us apart, I will never, ever leave your side, I swear it."

"Really?" She asked, still a little worried about being broken again, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Really." He said, pulling her closer to him, not wanting to let he go again.

Sighing contently, she rested her head against his chest. Feeling the rest of the world slip away as she stood there in his arms, she felt him kiss her crown gently. Her happy ending was finally beginning.

* * *

_A/N: OhMyGosh! Only one chapter left:sniff: My first real fic is drawing to a close. Thanks again to all that reviewed! And look! This was my longest chapter yet! I hope you liked it! Good news – I got so many ideas for other little stories from writing this, so this won't be the end of me! I'll try to have the epilogue up sometime soon. If things go right, I could have it written today. I'm going to prolly shoot myself for this, but can I get 12 reviews? Hm? Please? That would get me up to 50, and then I will post the epilogue. I know you prolly don't need one, but you know you want 1! Is 12 too much to ask? I love you guys so much for reviewing, you made me keep up the story! _

_Much love_

_Elli_


	6. Epilogue

_A/N: Alright, so the long-awaited epilogue is here :tear: My baby is done, even if it's a little long in the making, which I am so sorry for... just got caught up in a bunch of stuff, and writers block. But I hope you enjoy, and I'm working on the companion piece still... _

_Oh, and this is dedicated to Sami, (FallenMystery... WHO IS NOW ALLOWED BACK ON! woot...) for her 15th birthday. _

**_Disclamer: Not my characters... just my baby sorry to dissapoint :)_**

* * *

Remus Lupin was the happiest man alive. He literally felt he was on a cloud every time he looked into his beautiful wife's eyes in the morning. He still found it hard to believe that such a short time ago he had begged for the very same girl…woman's forgiveness in the lonely hall of a castle. The last year (minus a few of days for his… fury problem) had been the best year of his life. However, he had to scorn himself when ever he thought of that day. In his heart he knew that he could have had her much sooner, had it not been for his damned fool's pride, and thoughts, delusions really, that he could keep himself from hurting her if he denied her, even though he pined for her as much as she longed for him. But he had to admit, waking up next to her made waking up worth-while.

As he looked over at the sleeping form next to him, he couldn't believe how beautiful she was, even sleeping. _She has made me the luckiest sod alive. **Well duh you bloody prat, you knew that from the beginning. Do we have to go through this **_**again!**_ No, no. Just can't help thinking that she—**You finish that thought and I will personally kill you. **But you're me too… right? **If that's what helps you get to sleep at night… **Oh sod off._

"Is everything okay, honey?" A very groggy, but still concerned Nymphadora T. Lupin asked. "What's the matter?"

Laughing slightly, Remus made a mental note to yell at himself later. "No, sweet, go back to sleep. I was just thinking."

"You do realize in the normal world, we wouldn't exactly telling ourselves to sod off "just thinking"."

"Did I say that out loud?" A very stunned Lupin asked, scratching out that previous mental note.

"Yup."

"Well, since when have _I _been normal?"

"Don't you dare play the were-wolf card!" Tonks said playfully, "You know where that got you last time…"

"The dog house?"

"No, that's where dogs go. You got the wolf house…"

"Oh, right."

"At least you're cute." A now fully awake Metamorphmagus smirked.

"Well, it keeps things interesting."

"Too true, too true."

Before carrying on much longer, Tonks leaned over and kissed her husband, _wow, I still can't get used to that…_, on the lips before getting up to go take a shower. When she got out, she was delighted to see the Remus had coffee made, and a cup was being poured for her.

"You always did have good timing." Remus said cheerfully, almost too cheerfully for Tonks' taste.

"Another one of the perks of being a Metamorphmagus." Tonks laughingly answered, grabbing her cup of coffee and moving over to the table where breakfast was currently serving itself onto a plate.

One breakfast was over, she found out exactly why Remus was so cheerful. Before she could get up, he came up behind her, wrapped his arms around her neck so he could whisper sweetly in her ear.

"Come on, I have something planned."

Turning so she could look at him, she gapped, and then began to stutter out something along the lines of "Something… planned… work?"

"To hell with work," the were-wolf smiled, "They don't need us today. Don't look at me like that… I already called us in sick." He had a huge grin on his face, much like on of a small child who has just tied their shoes for the first time. "Come on, you'll like it, I promise." _I hope._ He added mentally.

As they walked outside of their flat, Tonks gasped, and stopped. Standing in front of them was a carriage drawn by… okay, so she wasn't quite sure what they were drawn by, but they were amazing. As Remus opened the carriage door for her, she couldn't help but, again, gape at him.

"What- when- how-… Why?" was all the stunned girl could manage.

"You'll see." Was all her husband would say.

Inside the contraption were red velvet seats, and a bottle of champagne. As soon as they were situated, the creatures began moving, taking the pair wherever they were taking them.

After more joking, and questions, the carriage stopped, and Remus looked at his wife with an all too familiar twinkle in his eyes.

"Stay here, just for a moment."

"But I want to—" She was cut off by a pair of lips meeting hers, and not for the first time either.

"Trust me, you won't want to ruin the surprise."

Remus closed the door, and walked to the front of the carriage, opening a small compartment. From the compartment he extracted a basket and a blanket, and walked off into a near by clearing, setting things up for his special girl.

Tonks wasn't entirely sure what was going on, but honestly, she didn't care. She got to spend the day with her husband, away from work… if only he'd let her out of the –

"All set?" A very eager were-wolf asked.

"But of course! I really wish you'd—" She was again silenced, but not by any person, but a sight.

The sight that awaited her was a clearing she had found when she was little, that she had only described to Remus once… and in this clearing was a very, though slightly clichéd, romantic picnic, complete with candles, more champagne, and some soft music playing. Again, she was reduced to questions, but not really caring for an answer.

Again wrapping his long arms around his wife, Remus leaned over her shoulder and said, voice a barely audible whisper, "Happy anniversary, love." And even though it was quite, she heard it loud and clear.

At first she was a bit baffled. _I couldn't have forgotten our anniversary, could I? No, no, our anniversary isn't for a couple more months…_

"What do you mean anniversary?"

"One year ago today, I begged you're forgiveness after making the biggest ass of myself I could have. And yet, here we are. You forgave me, some how you found it in your heart to forgive me, and even after all I did, to give me a chance. While we've only been married 8 months, this has been the best year of my life, and I hope that in the time, years, to come, things just keep getting better." With that he kissed her, almost as passionately has he had that night so long ago, not ever wanting to let go, not wanting to let this day end, not wanting to go back to a world full of war, deceit, lies, and risk.

"It's days like these that make everything worth it." She said, running into her husband's arms, just wanting to hold him. She knew he knew exactly what she meant, and he just held her, sighing contently. As she looked up into his eyes, she smiled because this is what she had always wanted. He was her security, he was her rock, he was her everything, and now she was with him, and she finally had her happy ending. "Until death tears us apart", he had once said, and she couldn't have said it better, because death was the only thing that could take her away from him, but even with death, her love would continue, until the very world she stood on stopped turning.

* * *

_A/N 2: Once again, I love you guys, thanks for making my baby feel welcome! Since it's summer, I'll probably have more stories coming out, and suggestions are welcome!_

_much love,_

_Elli_


End file.
